


Offer

by ashallayn



Series: Pieces of You and Me [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashallayn/pseuds/ashallayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin ends up making an offer that Makoto can't refuse.. (Prequel to Broken)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offer

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to write how it all happened before Broken.. you can read them seperately...

After Rin went back to being in good terms with the Iwatobi boys, something he thought he had locked up years ago inside him, resurfaced once more.

That thing that he was sure he would never have to face again was back and much stronger now.

His love for Makoto.

He always had a crush on Makoto, even when he ignored his calls and messages.

The reason for ignoring him was Makoto's love for Haruka.

Rin couldn't stand seeing them acting like a married couple. Seeing that meant he had to accept that he would never have Makoto's love and that hurt the most.

He could see how Makoto looked at Haruka and how Haruka was oblivious to anything that didn't have to do with water.

'That idiot had Makoto's love and couldn't see it' Rin would always think when he saw them.

It was useless having those feelings...

Makoto would never love him..  
  
 _Never..._

When one day Rin's phone rang he could never have thought what it would mean after a couple of hours.

Rin looked at the screen of his phone to see that the id of the one calling him was Makoto.

He help his breath and answered it.

“Hey Makoto. What's up?” he congratulated himself for keeping his voice steady.

“Uh Rin are you busy right now? I want to talk to you about something.”

Makoto's voice was uneasy and Rin frowned.

“Oh sure yea I am free.. Want to meet up somewhere?”

A sigh of relief was heard through the other side of the line.

“Can you come to my house? My parents and the twins are at my aunt's house for the weekend so I am all alone and we can talk freely.”

Rin felt his heart skip a beat. They would be all alone. In Makoto's house.

“Um yea. Give me some time to get ready and I will be there in thirty minutes ok?”

Makoto's chuckle made Rin blush.

“Yea of course. I will be waiting for you Rin. Bye.”

Before Rin could say anything Makoto had hung up so Rin went to the bathroom adjoined to the room and splashed some water on his face wondering hat Makoto wanted to talk to him about.

 

* * *

After thirty minutes Rin was standing in front of Makoto's house, his finger extended to the doorbell but he hesitated.

He just now was starting to get nervous about the whole situation.

Holding his breath he pressed the doorbell button and waited until he heard footsteps behind the door and let out his breath just when Makoto opened the door.

“Hey Rin-chan. Just on time as you said.” Makoto smiled gently at him.

Rin scratched the back of his neck and huffed.

“Yea well I didn't want to make you wait.”  
  
Makoto nodded at him and let him in.

He was led up to Makoto's room and looked around seeing how neat it was.

Then he turned back at Makoto and noticed he was wearing a pair of glasses which surprisingly suited him very well.

“You wear glasses? I never knew that.”

Makoto chuckled and looked at Rin.

“Mm yes but only at home.” he pointed at the bed “Please sit down.”  
  
Rin obliged to that and sat on the edge of the bed with Makoto beside him.

“So what did you wanted to talk about?”

Makoto's body turned stiff and he looked away from Rin.

“Um I k-kinda need your advice... with s-something.”

Rin couldn't help but notice the cute blush on Makoto's cheeks and smiled.

“No need to be embarrassed Mako. Just tell me what you need to know.”

There was a long pause of silence in the room and he could see on Makoto's face that he was struggling to find the right words.

“Just take your time. I won't leave.” he said and patted Makoto's back softly.

Makoto seemed to lush harder for a reason unknown to Rin.

“W-well you see... I h-have feelings for a friend a-and I don't know h-how to talk to that person.. I am sure that p-person is experienced and well... am not..”  
  
Rin sighed knowing very well what he needed to ask next.

“Is that person a male or female?”  
  
With that question Makoto squealed and blushed hard.

'Damn it he is too cute when he does that' was what Rin thought.

“I-its a.. m-male..”  


He nodded and captured his chin in his hand.

“Hmm then you really need to be sure you want what comes along with dating a guy right? Like in sex.. Though I can't picture you taking a dick up your ass.”  
  
Makoto was beat red now and covered his face with his hands.

“R-rin don't s-say it l-like that...”  
  
He sighed and lowered Makoto's hands.

“Sorry but is the truth.. judging from your built you must be huge so I pity the guy who will date you.”  
  
Makoto squeaked again and was ready to run out the door but Rin was ready for that and gripped Makoto's wrist.

“R-rin this is too embarrassing after all. J-just forget I ever asked. I will-”  
  
Rin's finger on his lips stopped him and he looked confused.

“I can help you but only if you let me.. And that means you will have to do anything I tell you to do and no backing away ok Mako?”  
  
That was so hard for Rin to say but he had to.

“W-wait Rin.. d-do you mean...?”  
  
“Yes Makoto I mean I will help you with the experience part. There are no feeling in this its just an offer.. You can take it or leave it and forget I ever made it.”  
  
He was ready for the rejection coming his way but was surprised by the reply he got.

“I accept..”  
  
Makoto's back was straight again and his eyes were looking into Rin's.

“Ok but nobody will have to know we made this deal ok? Its better for you.”

Makoto nodded and smiled.

“Thanks Rin-chan.. I owe you one.”  
  
“Just shut up and come closer Makoto.”

Makoto nodded and moved closer to Rin looking at him like a puppy does at its master.

Rin moved his face close to Makoto's and touched his lips with Makoto's soft ones.

If he had thought this would have been awkward he was really wrong.

He felt Makoto's hand on the lower of his back pulling his closer and the other at the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Makoto ran his tongue over Rin's lower lip asking for permition and Rin opened his lips letting Makoto slide his tongue inside.

Their tongue battled for domination but Rin had lost from the start, having Makoto's taste in his mouth was too much for him to handle and he let out a soft moan.

Makoto broke away breathless as they both tried to get oxygen back to their lungs.

Rin was overwhelmed by Makoto's presence but managed to say.

“T-that was a good start.. Now next...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is smut.. And i still am not sure how many chapters this will have.. Look forward to the rest ^-^v


End file.
